1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic device using transfer technique, and a display including the transferred electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, development of a field called printable electronics has been remarkable. For the purpose of this development, the cost of expensive electronic components which have been manufactured through the full use of semiconductor manufacturing technique is reduced by manufacturing the electronic components through the use of printing method and nano-imprinting method, a flexible device is provided by replacing a substrate with a film, and the like. Thus, materials such as an organic semiconductor and nano-metal ink, and printing technique have been actively developed. The cost reduction and the low temperature of the process have been achieved, however, there is an issue of a trade-off that reliability and performance are sacrificed.
Meanwhile, an active matrix substrate using the transfer technique has been manufactured since the late 1990's. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3447619, it is disclosed that a TFT (thin film transistor) element is formed after forming an etching stopper layer on a glass substrate, and the glass substrate is completely etched and removed under the condition that the TFT element is covered with an interconnection substrate to be protected from etching liquid for the glass substrate. The final product is manufactured by selectively transferring from the interconnection substrate onto another substrate.
In Japanese Patent No. 3809710, a hydrogenated amorphous silicon layer or the like is formed on a glass substrate, and a TFT element is formed on the hydrogenated amorphous silicon layer or the like. The TFT element is fixed onto a substrate to be transferred with an adhesive, and laser light is irradiated to the TFT element from the rear surface for heating. With an increase of the pressure of separated hydrogen, the TFT element is peeled off from the glass substrate.